Marvel Animated Universe
The Marvel Animated Universe (MAU) is a fan term for cartoons based on Marvel Comics characters that share some continuity. The Marvel Animated Universe started in 1992 and ended in 2000 and consists of eight different television series. Television series *X-Men: The Animated Series (1992 - 1997) *Fantastic Four: The Animated Series (1994 - 1996) *Iron Man: The Animated Series (1994 - 1996) *Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994 - 1998) *The Incredible Hulk (1996 - 1997) *Silver Surfer: The Animated Series (1998) *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999 - 2001) *The Avengers: United They Stand (1999 - 2000) Cancelled series The following series were planned but ended up never being produced. *Daredevil: The Animated Series *Captain America: The Animated Series Continuity errors 1. Continuity error: ' Scarlet Spider was created in an alternate reality but appears in the episode Nightmare in Green of Fantastic Four: The Animated Series and One Man's Worth, Part I of X-Men: The Animated Series which is part of the mainstream universe. : '''1. Solution: ' There is more than one Scarlet Spider. The one shown in Fantastic Four and X-Men is from the mainstream universe while the one that appears in the Spider-Man: The Animated Series is from an alternate reality. '''2. Continuity error: In The Fantastic Four episode, To Battle a Living Planet (1995), She-Hulk is shown as a member of the Avengers. However, The Incredible Hulk episode, Doomed (1996) showed Jennifer Walters becoming She-Hulk. :2. Solution: The episode Doomed takes place before To Battle a Living Planet. 3. Continuity error: In the X-Men episode, Repo Man (1993), Sasquatch is a member of Alpha Flight. However, in The Incredible Hulk episode, Man to Man, Beast to Beast (1996), Walter Langkowski turns himself into Sasquatch for the first time. :3. Solution: Man to Man, Beast to Beat takes place before Repo Man. 4. Continuity error: Vision is shown as a member of the Avengers in the Fantastic Four episode To Battle a Living Planet (1995) but is first created by Ultron in the Avengers: United They Stand episode Avengers Assemble, Part I (1999). :4. Solution: Avengers Assemble Part 1 & 2 takes place before To Battle a Living Planet. 5. Continuity error: At the end of Secret Wars, Chapter III: Doomed, Madame Web returns Captain America to the vortex but in Fantastic Four and Avengers: United They Stand, Captain America is free from the vortex and a member of the Avengers. :5. Solution: Sometime after the events of Secret Wars, Part III: Doomed, the Avengers free Captain America from the vortex and he joins the team. 6. Continuity error: At the end of the episode, Carnage, Venom and Carnage are trapped in another dimension. However, in Spider-Man: Unlimited it is stated that they were being held captive by S.H.I.E.L.D. :6. Solution: Venom and Carnage somehow escape the Dark Dimension and are captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. 7. Continuity error: In the episode Hulk Buster (1996) from Iron Man: The Animated Series, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner do not know each other personally. However, in Helping Hand, Iron Fist (1996) of The Incredible Hulk series Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are good friends. :7. Solution: Helping Hand, Iron Fist takes place after Hulk Buster. The Silver Surfer series takes place in a totally different reality from the other seven shows. This is because Silver Surfer: The Animated Series contradicts several events from Fantastic Four: The Animated Series. Timeline If you don't go by air dates it is possible to create a streamline continuity between all the shows despite all of the series being created by different people. Some episodes could take place around the same time. Despite Spider-Man: The Animated Series lasting for five years several episodes take place within the span of a few months. This is the same for other series in the Marvel Animated Universe. *And the Sea Shall Give Up It's Dead (Iron Man: TAS) *Rejoice! I Am Ultimo, Thy Deliverer (Iron Man: TAS) *Data In, Chaos Out (Iron Man: TAS) *Silence My Companion, Death My Destination (Iron Man: TAS) *The Grim Reaper Wears a Teflon Coat (Iron Man: TAS) *Enemy Without, Enemy Within (Iron Man: TAS) *Origin of the Mandarin (Iron Man: TAS) *The Defection of Hawkeye (Iron Man: TAS) *Iron Man To The Second Power, Part One (Iron Man: TAS) *Iron Man To The Second Power, Part Two (Iron Man: TAS) *Origin of Iron Man, Part One (Iron Man: TAS) *Origin of Iron Man, Part Two (Iron Man: TAS) *The Wedding of Iron Man (Iron Man: TAS) *Now Comes the Sub-Mariner (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Beast Within (Iron Man: TAS) *Fire and Rain (Iron Man: TAS) *Cell of Iron (Iron Man: TAS) *Not Far From the Tree (Iron Man: TAS) *Beauty Knows No Pain (Iron Man: TAS) *Iron Man, On the Inside (Iron Man: TAS) *Distant Boundaries (Iron Man: TAS) *The Armor Wars, Part One (Iron Man: TAS) *The Armor Wars, Part Two (Iron Man: TAS) *Empowered (Iron Man: TAS) *Hulk Buster (Iron Man: TAS) *Hands of the Mandarin, Part One (Iron Man: TAS) *Hands of the Mandarin, Part Two (Iron Man: TAS) *Return of the Beast, Part 1 (The Incredible Hulk) *Return of the Beast, Part 2 (The Incredible Hulk) *Raw Power (The Incredible Hulk) *Helping Hand, Iron Fist (The Incredible Hulk) *Innocent Blood (The Incredible Hulk) *Man to Man, Beast to Best (The Incredible Hulk) *The Origin of the Fantastic Four, Part One (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Origin of the Fantastic Four, Part Two (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Incursion of the Skrulls (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Silver Surfer and the Coming of Galactus, Part One (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Silver Surfer and the Coming of Galactus, Part Two (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Super Skrull (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Mask of Doom, Part One (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Mask of Doom, Part Two (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Mask of Doom, Part Three (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Mole Man (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Behold the Negative Zone (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Silver Surfer and the Return of Galactus (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Night of the Sentinels, Part I (X-Men: TAS) *Night of the Sentinels, Part II (X-Men: TAS) *Enter Magneto (X-Men: TAS) *Deadly Reunions (X-Men: TAS) *Captive Hearts (X-Men: TAS) *Cold Vengeance (X-Men: TAS) *Slave Island (X-Men: TAS) *The Unstoppable Juggernaut (X-Men: TAS) *The Cure (X-Men: TAS) *Come the Apocalypse (X-Men: TAS) *Days of Future Past, Part I (X-Men: TAS) *The Final Decision (X-Men: TAS) *Till Death Do Us Part, Part I (X-Men: TAS) *Till Death Do Us Part, Part II (X-Men: TAS) *Whatever It Takes (X-Men: TAS) *Red Dawn (X-Men: TAS) *Repo Man (X-Men: TAS) *X-Ternally Yours (X-Men: TAS) *Time Fugitives, Part I (X-Men: TAS) *Time Fugitives, Part II (X-Men: TAS) *A Rogue's Tale (X-Men: TAS) *Beauty & The Beast (X-Men: TAS) *Mojovision (X-Men: TAS) *Reunion, Part I (X-Men: TAS) *Reunion, Part II (X-Men: TAS) *Out of the Past, Part I (X-Men: TAS) *Out of the Past, Part II (X-Men: TAS) *The Phoenix Saga, Part I: Sacrifice (X-Men: TAS) *The Phoenix Saga, Part II: The Dark Shroud (X-Men: TAS) *The Phoenix Saga, Part III: Cry of the Banshee (X-Men: TAS) *The Phoenix Saga, Part Iv: The Starjammers (X-Men: TAS) *The Phoenix Saga, Part V: Child of Light (X-Men: TAS) *A Deal with the Devil (X-Men: TAS) *No Mutant is an Island (X-Men: TAS) *Longshot (X-Men: TAS) *Night of the Lizard (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Sting of the Scorpion (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Spider Slayer (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Return of the Spider Slayer (Spider-Man: TAS) *Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Menace of Mysterio (Spider-Man: TAS) *Kraven the Hunter (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Alien Costume, Part I (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Alien Costume, Part II (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Alien Costume, Part III (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Hobgoblin, Part I (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Hobgoblin, Part II (Spider-Man: TAS) *Day of the Chameleon (Spider-Man: TAS) *And a Blind Man Shall Lead Them (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Inhuman Saga, Part I: And the Wind Cries Medusa (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Inhuman Saga, Part II: The Inhumans Among Us (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Inhuman Saga, Part III: Beware the Hidden Land (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Insidious Six (Spider-Man: TAS) *Battle of the Insidious Six (Spider-Man: TAS) *Hydro-Man (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Mutant Agenda (Spider-Man: TAS) *Mutants' Revenge (Spider-Man: TAS) *Morbius (Spider-Man: TAS) *Enter the Punisher (Spider-Man: TAS) *Duel of the Hunters (Spider-Man: TAS) *Blade, the Vampire Hunter (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Immortal Vampire (Spider-Man: TAS) *Tablet of Time (Spider-Man: TAS) *Ravages of Time (Spider-Man: TAS) *Shriek of the Vulture (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Final Nightmare (Spider-Man: TAS) *Doctor Strange (Spider-Man: TAS) *Make a Wish (Spider-Man: TAS) *Attack of the Octobot (Spider-Man: TAS) *Enter the Green Goblin (Spider-Man: TAS) *Rocket Racer (Spider-Man: TAS) *Framed (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Man Without Fear (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Ultimate Slayer (Spider-Man: TAS) *Tombstone (Spider-Man: TAS) *Venom Returns (Spider-Man: TAS) *Carnage (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Spot (Spider-Man: TAS) *Goblin War! (Spider-Man: TAS) *Turning Point (Spider-Man: TAS) *Guilty (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Cat (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Black Cat (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Return of Kraven (Spider-Man: TAS) *Partners (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Awakening (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Vampire Queen (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Return of the Green Goblin (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Haunting of Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Lizard King (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Prowler (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Wedding (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter I (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter II: Unclaimed Legacy (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter III: Secrets of the Six (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter IV: The Six Fight Again (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter V: The Price of Heroism (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Return of Hydro Man, Part I (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Return of Hydro Man, Part II (Spider-Man: TAS) *Secret Wars, Chapter I: Arrival (Spider-Man: TAS) *Secret Wars, Chapter II: The Gauntlet of the Red Skull (Spider-Man: TAS) *Secret Wars, Chapter III: Doomed (Spider-Man: TAS) *Spider Wars, Chapter I: I Really, Really Hate Clones (Spider-Man: TAS) *Spider Wars, Chapter II: Farewell, Spider-Man (Spider-Man: TAS) *Worlds Within Worlds (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Prey of the Black Panther (Fantastic Four: TAS) *When Calls Galactus (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Nightmare in Green (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Behold a Distant Star (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Hopelessly Impossible (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Sentry Sinister (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Doomed (The Incredible Hulk) *Fantastic Fortitude (The Incredible Hulk) *Mortal Bounds (The Incredible Hulk) *And the Wind Cries. . . Wendigo! (The Incredible Hulk) *Darkness and Light, Part I (The Incredible Hulk) *Darkness and Light, Part II (The Incredible Hulk) *Darkness and Light, Part III (The Incredible Hulk) *Hulk of a Different Color (The Incredible Hulk) *Down Memory Lane (The Incredible Hulk) *Mind Over Anti-Matter (The Incredible Hulk) *They Call Me Mr. Fixit (The Incredible Hulk) *Fashion Warriors (The Incredible Hulk) *Hollywood Rocks (The Incredible Hulk) *The Lost Village (The Incredible Hulk) *Mission: Incredible (The Incredible Hulk) *Avengers Assemble, Part I (Avengers: United They Stand) *Avengers Assemble, Part II (Avengers: United They Stand) *Kang (Avengers: United They Stand) *Comes a Swordsman (Avengers: United They Stand) *Remnants (Avengers: United They Stand) *Command Decision (Avengers: United They Stand) *To Rule Atlantis (Avengers: United They Stand) *Shooting Stars (Avengers: United They Stand) *What a Vision Has to Do (Avengers: United They Stand) *Egg-streme Vengeance (Avengers: United They Stand) *The Sorceress's Apprentice (Avengers: United They Stand) *Earth and Fire, Part I (Avengers: United They Stand) *Earth and Fire, Part II (Avengers: United They Stand) *To Battle the Living Planet (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Doomsday (Fantastic Four: TAS) *World's Apart, Part One (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *World's Apart, Part Two (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Where Evil Nests (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Deadly Choices (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Steel Cold Heart (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Enter the Hunter! (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Cry Vulture (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Ill-Met By Moonlight (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Sustenance (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Matters of the Heart (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *One is the Loneliest Number (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Sins of the Fathers (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Destiny Unleashed, Part One (Spider-Man: Unlimited) Alternate reality *The Origin of the Silver Surfer, Part One (Silver Surfer: TAS) *The Origin of the Silver Surfer, Part Two (Silver Surfer: TAS) *The Origin of the Silver Surfer, Part Three''' (Silver Surfer: TAS)' *The Planet of Dr. Moreau '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Learning Curve, Part One '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Learning Curve, Part Two '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Innervisions ('Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Antibody '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Second Foundation '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Radical Justice '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *The Forever War '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Return to Zenn-La '(Silver Surfer:TAS)' *The End of Eternity, Part One '(Silver Surfer: TAS)''' Alternate realities According to various websites the different series take place in different realities. *Earth-92131 **Spider-Man: The Animated Series **X-Men: The Animated Series **X-Men '92 (comic book series based on X-Men: The Animated Series). *Earth-534834 **Iron Man: The Animated Series **Fantastic Four: The Animated Series **The Incredible Hulk *Earth-634962 **Silver Surfer: The Animated Series *Earth-751263 **Spider-Man: Unlimited *Earth-730784 **The Avengers: United They Stand *Earth-39811 **Home of the six arm Spider-Man *Earth-11983 **Home of Octo-Spidey *Earth-31198 **Home of the silver armor Spider-Man *Earth-TRN387 **Original home of Scarlet Spider and Spider-Carnage (Destroyed by Spider-Carnage) *Earth-98311 **Home of Scarlet Spider and Spider-Carnage (Replaced Earth-TRN387) *Earth-38119 **Home of Stan Lee and the Spider-Man actor *Earth-31393 **Home of Bishop and the Days of Future Past timeline (Erased from timeline) *Earth-13393 **Alternate future that Cable hails from *Earth-121193 **Alternate reality where Apocalypse released a plague (Erased from timeline) *Earth-121893 **Bishop gets a plague free timeline without Sentinel domination, and Cabel gets a reality almost identical to his original one, except that the plague was stopped *Earth-95099 **An alternate timeline where humans and mutants were at war. Earth-95099 replaced Earth-92131. (Erased from timeline) *Earth-961116 **Fictional universe created to tell children fairy tales *Earth-TRN566 **A reality very similar to Earth-92131 but with major differences in the timeline. *Earth-TRN583 **A reality very similar to Earth-751263 (comic book series based on Spider-Man: Unlimited). *Earth-730834 **A reality very similar to Earth-730784 (comic book series based on Avengers: United They Stand). Trivia Originally Fantastic Four: The Animated Series, Iron Man: The Animated Series, and The Incredible Hulk were in different realities. *Fantastic Four was on Earth-534834 *Iron Man was on Earth-569386 *The Incredible Hulk was on Earth-400285 However, all three series were later combined into one reality. The reality of Earth-534834. *Earth-92131 was formerly designated as Earth-921031 and then Earth-194111. Gallery 78979786978.jpg| X-Men: The Animated Series 789789967987.jpg| Fantastic Four: The Animated Series (Season one title card) 689789797.jpg| Fantastic Four: The Animated Series (Season two title card) 76898976789.jpeg| Iron Man: The Animated Series (Season one title card) 68978768976.PNG| Iron Man: The Animated Series (Season two title card) 6758586586.jpg| Spider-Man: The Animated Series 789789768789.jpg| The Incredible Hulk (Season one title card) 6789678987978.PNG| The Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk (Season two title card) 68978967989.PNG| Silver Surfer 5676575456.PNG| Spider-Man: Unlimited 689877898.PNG| The Avengers: United They Stand MAU Series Intros Category:A-Z